leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Lord Haakon, Director of Defence
|date = |health = 100 |attack = 50 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 538 (+94) |damage= 52.2 (+2.8) |range = 150 |armor = 31 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |healthregen = 0 (+0) |mana = 230 (+35) |manaregen = 4 (+.7) |speed = 345 }} Gren may activate Unhallowed Crypt with 0 ranks in it. Gren has no health regeneration. He gains bonus movement speed that builds up to 20% over 3 seconds while moving towards crypts. Taking or dealing damage resets this to 0%. |description2= Enemy units that deal or take damage from Gren have their Attack Damage and Ability Power reduced by 4% each second up to 20%. This effect decays at a rate of 4% per second if they haven't dealt or taken damage from Gren for 1.5 seconds. }} Gren shouts a simple word, fearing nearby enemies for 1 second granting them a stack of for 10 seconds stacking up to three times. Enemies with cannot be feared this way, but take bonus magic damage from Gren's attacks based on the number of stacks. |leveling= (+ per stacks of ) |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= Mana |range = 400 }} Gren gains bonus armor and magic resistance while under the effects of crowd control or enemy debuffs. |description2= Gren leaps to target enemy champion or one of his crypts. If Gren targets a Crypt, he will enter it even if in combat. If Gren targets an enemy, they are immediately subjected to the full effects of . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= Mana |range = 350 }} Gren breaks and stretches his arm to grip target enemy dealing magic damage and creating a 700 range tether. If the tether is not broken after 2 seconds, Gren pulls the target to itself. If the tether is broken before this, the target takes 50% of the magic damage a second time. True sight is granted on the target while tethered. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range = 450 }} Gren summons a crypt at target location. This crypt has 5 hit points. The only way to damage it is for an enemy champion to stand on it for 3 seconds, afterward the enemy champion will deal 1 damage to it every second, costing the champion health per second. If there are 3 crypts before Gren places this one, the nearest crypt will be destroyed. |description2= Whenever a visible enemy minion, enemy pet, or neutral monster dies within 2000 units of a crypt, the nearest crypt gains up to a maximum of 10 rot. While outside of combat for 5 seconds, Gren can click on a crypt to leap inside of it, becoming stealthed. |description3= Gren gains 20 health regen per 5 seconds. Additionally, Gren will consume each second in order heal . Gren will not consume while at full health. While inside a crypt, If unhallowed Crypt has 1 or more ranks in it, Gren can cast Goulish Vengence. |cooldown= 15 |cost= 150 (0 cost before 2 minutes) |costtype= mana |range= }} The doors of the Crypt fling open and a howling wind sucks nearby enemy champions toward it. Enemy Champions that are commanded to move away will be sucked slower than others. The first champion to reach the center is sucked inside the crypt, becoming untargetable. Gren then attacks the target four times over 2 seconds. After theses attacks, the crypt explodes launching Gren and the enemy champion into the air briefly, and dealing magic damage and knocking back all other nearby enemies. The crypt is invulnerable for the duration, and is destroyed afterward. |leveling= |cost= No |costtype= Cost |range = |cooldown = 100 }} }} Playing Gren Jungling Attack speed Marks and Quintessences are recommended. Gren is a jungler with an odd form of sustain. At the start of the game you will want to place your crypts near various lanes hidden away in hard to find alcoves or near turrets. It has no mana cost before 2 minutes so take the time to set them up. When ganking, make sure to stop by a crypt to regain some health. Use Rigor Mortis' active to get as close as you can. Don't be afraid to use if on an enemy minion as you only need to get close enough to activate Clawed Grip. Only use Startling Intelligence while clearing jungle camps. Rigor mortis' cooldown is too large to waist, and the health cost of Clawed Grip isn't worth wasting on Monsters. Team Fights Startling Intelligence is your source of AOE crowd control, but as fights go on it turns into your largest source of damage instead. You will only be able to CC them at the start, but as the fight goes on will eliminate the enemies ability to damage you and your team. If you aren't near a Crypt, leap in with Rigor Mortis and begin fighting. Clawed Grip will bring the carries to you, or force them to back off for a time being. takes some time to ramp up. Don't get too eager to apply it, hoping in too early will still get you killed. Goulish Vengence is a terrifying ability. Enemies will often refuse to fight near Crypts because of this. Remember that during fights the only way to get into a crypt will be with Rigor Mortis. Do not waist it to engage if you think they will do so for you. Build A combination of health and resistances is the optimum build on Gren. You will want to pick up some AP/Tank items as you will need to deal some damage in order to get the enemies attention. Sunfire Cape and Iceborn Gauntlet are great picks as they can get started and deal some nice damage while offering greater defence. Category:Custom champions